Power beyond the Keyblade
by Moonclan25
Summary: When the Gummie ship crashes into a land filled with ponies, Sora and his friend must befriend six different ponies to reach the Princess and return home, but darkness is lurking in the forests, old enemies will rise with new powers, can Sora and his friends save Equestria or will it be lost in darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the very short prolog to my newest story, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, and the king were gliding peacefully through space, a bit beyond Simba's world,

"Donald, please see where we're headed," said King Mickey.

Donald got up lazily and checked the coordinates, Donald was about to sit back down but he noticed something out the window, "Umm, guys are there any worlds nearby?"

Sora looked up at Donald, "Yeah, there's a few, why?"

Donald waved to them to come to the window, as they all came over, Donald pointed to something out the window,

"That's why we need a world."

As he said that the asteroid smashed into the gummy ship and hurtled toward a new world full of adventure and….friendship.

* * *

**Yep, my little pony, I knew I was going to do this sooner or later, well review and my starclan light your path!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter one, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sora and Kairi pov:

"Sora, are you okay?" Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi over him, he sat up slowly, "What happened Kairi, where is everybody?"

Kairi helped him up as she explained what happened, "A meteor hit our ship and they must of fell somewhere else."

Sora looked around, they were in a forest and it looked like there wasn't anybody else around, "Great, we're lost, now what!?" Sora shouted.

"Be quiet Sora, do you here that?" Kairi said, Sora listened, he did hear something, it sounded like rustling, a bush shook a few feet away from them, "What was that?" Kairi asked, wide eyed, it shook again.

"Kairi get behind me, now!" Sora said drawing his keyblade, the bush shook again then, a little bunny came out. Sora and Kairi sighed with relief and looked at the bunny with smiles, then a bear came out behind the bunny, Sora and Kairi screamed, scrambling backwards.

"Who's there?" a small voice called out, a yellow pony with pink hair came out, "Oh, h-hello there," said the pony shyly and looked at the ground. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and back at the pony, "Um, hi, is that your bear and rabbit?" Sora asked, the pony nodded her head, "Their names are Angel and Berry," she said in a whisper.

Kairi smiled, "You like animals?" she asked, the pony nodded again, "I like animals too!" Kairi said cheerfully.

The pony looked up and smiled, "Oh really! That's great, I take care of all kinds of animals back at my house!" she said with great enthusiasm. Sora and Kairi smiled, "So what's your name?" Sora asked, the pony blushed, "Oh how rude of me, my name is Fluttershy." "I'm Kairi and this is my friend Sora,"

Sora waved.

"Well, it looks like you two are lost, come on my house is nearby." Fluttershy spread her wings and started to fly, "Wow! You can fly!" Kairi said in awe.

Fluttershy smiled and picked up Angel, "This way, come on Berry." They set off into the forest and in a few minutes they were at the little hut.

Fluttershy let them inside, it was a simple little home, "Your house is beautiful, Fluttershy," said Kairi. "Thank you Kairi, make yourself at home," she said with a smile.

Sora and Kairi wandered around her home for a few minutes, Sora walked into the living room and came across five pictures of different ponies. "Hey Fluttershy, come here please!" Sora called, Fluttershy and Kairi walked in, "Yes Sora?" Fluttershy asked. "Who are they?" Sora asked, pointing at the pictures.

Fluttershy smiled, "Those are my best friends in the whole world," said Fluttershy, "That's Twilight Sparkle, she's very smart, and that's Rainbow dash, she's so cool and she's the fastest pony I know, oh that's Rarity, she makes beautiful clothing, that's Pinkie Pie, she's so fun, she throws the best parties, and that's Applejack, she lives at the farm and she is the best apple-bucker around!"

Kairi smiled, "Sounds like you got a lot of friends," she said happily. Sora suddenly realized something, "Hey, some of our friends are lost here too, do you think you and your friend can help us?" Sora asked.

Fluttershy looked up at Sora, "Of course we'll help, come on Applejack's home isn't far, you'll love her!"

Fluttershy, Sora, and Kairi set off down the road listening to Fluttershy talking about her friends.

* * *

**I like the way this turned out, please review! May Starclan light your path.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three should be out soon, it will be with The king and Riku, enjoy!**

* * *

Donald and Goofy pov:

"How long have we been walking Donald, my feet are tired," Goofy asked Donald tiredly.

Donald who was also tired, and angry replied in a temper tantrum, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"Hey Donald look, a shop!" Goofy said happily.

Goofy pointed to a cupcake shop, there was movement inside, "Come on Donald, let's go ask where we are."

Donald and Goofy entered the shop, the smell of baked goods filled their noses and made their mouths water,

"It smells good in here Donald," Goofy said, Donald nodded his head in agreement, but he knew they had to find their friend first, "Hello, is anybody here?" Donald called out.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, "Maybe nobody's home," Goofy said.

As they faced the rest of the shop, a pink, curly haired pony was in front of them.

The pony screamed, Donald and Goofy screamed as well. They raced off in different directions, the pink pony dove into the basement and Donald and Goofy hid behind the counter.

Donald was hyperventilating and Goofy was covering his eyes and shaking, "Donald what was that?" Goofy asked frightfully.

Donald peered behind the counter, "I don't know Goofy," Donald replied in a whisper.

The pony's head popped her head out of the doorway, Donald's head shot back behind the counter, he began to wonder, 'maybe this was just a regular pony, OR maybe it was a heartless! Yes that must be it!'

"Goofy, listen, that's probably a heartless, now on the count of three, we charge it, got it?" Donald said with every ounce of seriousness he could put in that sentence.

They drew their weapons, "One, two, three! CHARGE!" Donald and Goofy let out battle cries as they charge toward the basement door.

As they approached the door, the 'heartless' tackled them both, Donald and Goofy screamed. "No, it's squeezing us! It's, it's… hugging us?" Donald said, confused.

The pony got up and gave them a big smile, "I'm sorry I scared you but I've never seen you before and I got so excited to meet new people! I'm Pinkie pie by the way, who are you two?" Pinkie pie asked still smiling.

Goofy smiled back, "I'm Goofy, and this is Donald, it's a pleasure to meet you Pinkie pie!"

Donald waved, cheeks red with embarrassment, heartless, how could he be so stupid.

"So, do want to stay a while? I just took out some fresh-" Pinkie pie was cut off by Donald, "Sorry Pinkie pie, but we have to go, we're very busy right now." Pinkie pie frowned a bit, "Aww, can't you stay for just one cupcake?"

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened a bit, "Cupcakes?" they said in union.

Their eyes shot over to batch of chocolate cupcakes with pink whipped frosting and sprinkles on the top, "Well, maybe just one," said Donald.

Pinkie pie smiled, "Yay! Come on, I have a whole bunch! Let's eat!"

* * *

**Please comment! May Starclan light your path!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, schools really been busy, but here you go!**

* * *

The king and Riku crawled out from the rubble of the destroyed gummy ship, Mickey looked around, they were up in the air, they were on a cloud.

The king was completely puzzled, 'This could only happen in wonderland, and were not in wonderland.' The king thought to himself.

"Riku, where are we?" the king asked. Riku looked around himself, "I can't say, but the others aren't here."

Mickey's eyes widened as he realized that Riku was right, they weren't there, he looked over the edge of the cloud, they were hundreds of feet in the air, "Oh man, how are supposed to get to the ground?" Mickey asked, worried.

Riku thought, how were they going to get down, Riku then noticed the other clouds, if they could stand on this one, why couldn't they stand on the others. "Hey king, let's just jump on the other clouds."

The king looked at Riku and then at the clouds, he nodded, "Good thinking Riku, let's go."

The jumped down onto the cloud below then and sure enough, they didn't go through it.

They continued hoping from one cloud to the next when they spotted something, it looked like a building on one of the clouds, "What is that?" asked Riku. Mikey strained his eyes to try to see it, "I think it's a city, but I not entirely sure if I'm correct," the king replied.

"It's Cloudsdale!" The king and Riku jumped as the voice called out, they looked around, nothing. "Who's there?!" Riku called out to the mysterious voice, "Ha, I can see you! Get some glasses!" the voice replied.

Riku gritted his teeth, "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!

As he shouted a streak of rainbow shot out of a nearby cloud and raced towards the one Riku and Mickey were standing on, the blur of rainbow circled the cloud three times then stopped in front of them, the rainbow streak was revealed to be a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair, "Sup?" said the Pegasus.

They king and Riku stood there, "Um, hello," Mickey finally, "Who and what are you?" The Pegasus smiled proudly, "I'm Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash circled them slowly, "What are you two?"

Riku was confused, "I'm a human and Mickey is a mouse, don't you know what those are?" "I know what a mouse is and he's a little big for one, but I've never heard of a human, you look funny!" Rainbow Dash giggled.

Riku rolled his eyes and was about to say something back but the king signaled for him to stop, "What did you say that was, Cloudsdale?" Mickey asked. Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yup, it's my hometown!" she said proudly turning to look at the big city.

Rainbow Dash looked back at the two then she noticed something, how can you to stand on clouds?"

Riku and Mickey looked at each other, "We um, we don't really know," Mickey replied. Rainbow dash put her hoof over her mouth, she was thinking, "Well only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds so-" "Wait a second," Riku said cutting Rainbow Dash off, "Only Pegasus ponies? There are other ponies like you?"

Rainbow dash was stunned, "Well duh! And there's regular earth ponies and Unicorns and if your royal, you're an Alicorn!" "A what-a-corn?" Riku asked, "An Al-i-corn! Do you want me to say it slower?"

Riku rolled his eyes but the king smiled, "Do you any other ponies in particular?" he asked, curiosity coming over him. Rainbow Dash smiled, "Yeah, most of friends live on the ground actually, they're all really cool!"

That's when the king and Riku remembered everyone else, "OH, we forgot about our other friends! Rainbow Dash you think they landed in the city?" Mickey asked.

Rainbow Dash was shocked to hear that more humans were hear but she thought, "No there would be more commotion, but they might have landed in the forest that's under us, I'll fly you two down there."

She landed on the cloud and Riku and the king got on her back, "Will you be able to support all this weight Rainbow Dash?" Mickey asked but with no more than 30 seconds after he asked, Rainbow Dash took flit and glided through the air easily,

"Don't doubt me Mickey and I didn't catch you name, girly hair," she said.

Riku smiled, "I'm Riku, Rainbow Dash." "Cool name bro, oh, and if you want to, you can just call me Dash, Rainbow Dash can sometimes be a mouthful to say."

Dash and Riku chuckled and they headed down into the forest.

* * *

**I'm surprised that people really like this story but I'm not complaining, may Starclan light your path!**


End file.
